Suction/irrigation tips with splash shields commonly are attached to the front (distal) end of hand-held suction irrigation handpieces when localized irrigation is needed. The splash shield typically is a conical member having a distal rim that is intended to be pressed against and about the body region where the localized irrigation is desired. Such devices are commonly used, for example, in wound management environments to irrigate bed sores or other externally exposed traumatized regions of a patient's body. These devices also are commonly used in orthopedic surgical environments to clean out joints during orthopedic surgery. During orthopedic uses, however, the shield generally is removed from the distal end of the tip so that the tip may be inserted directly into the joint being treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,140 (Olson) shows a typical tip that may be used with an irrigation handpiece. The Olson tip has an outer (suction) tube, an inner (irrigation) tube coaxially aligned within the suction tube, and a web (referred to as "pegs" in Olson) that support the distal end of the irrigation tube within the suction tube. The annular space between the tubes provides a suction pathway for biological debris aspirated from the irrigation site. Aspirated biological debris is directed by the tip suction pathway into a handpiece suction lumen, from which it flows through a connecting tube to a debris collection chamber. The tip suction pathway appears to clog easily, however, because it has a relatively small cross-sectional dimension. The web also obstructs debris from being drawn into the suction pathway since it partially covers the open distal end of the pathway. If the suction pathway becomes clogged, the irrigation or surgical procedure must be suspended and the suction pathway must either be cleaned out, or a new tip must be attached to the end of the suction irrigator. These additional steps are inefficient and inconvenient to both the attendant and patient.
The Olson tip also has a flexible, conical splash shield permanently fastened to the distal end of the tip. In addition to confining irrigation fluid to a local site, the shield undesirably prevents the irrigation outlet orifice and the suction orifice from physically contacting the surface being irrigated. This is so because the shield extends distally a certain distance from the distal end of the suction tube. In many instances, however, the physician or attendant may need to adjust this distance, for example, to bring the irrigation outlet orifice directly against the wound to increase the impact of the emitted irrigation fluid. In other instances, such as in an orthopedic surgical environmental, it often is desirable to extend the suction/irrigation tip deeply into a wound or a joint to more effectively clean that region. The permanently fastened Olson shield does not readily permit variation in the distance between the distal end of the tip and the site and thus, inhibits such close contact irrigation. One approach suggested by Olson to remedy this problem is to provide visual rings about the flexible splash shield to facilitate cutting the splash shield to a smaller size. In addition to being both time consuming and cumbersome, the structure of the tip is permanently altered. A new tip must be attached to the handpiece if use of a splash shield subsequently becomes necessary.
It is therefore among the general objects of the invention to provide an improved suction/irrigation tip that remains substantially clog free, and has a splash shield that easily enables close contact with an irrigation site when necessary.